Madison Springer
Madison Springer was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), Dead Man Running (Case #34), The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Spring Break Massacre (Case #38). During Grimsborough University's Prom Ball, Madison was slain by Tess Goodwin in The Rorschach Reaper (Case 41).'' '' Profile Madison is a 21-year-old caucasian girl with long blond wavy hair and light blue eyes. She weighs 150 pounds and her blood type is O+. In Murder on Campus, she is seen wearing a golden necklace which is hidden by a pink scarf around her neck. She also wears pink lipstick and a blue top with orangey corners. On the left side of her top, she wears a Psi Sigma Gamma brooch. It is discovered that Madison likes to eat frozen yogurt and often drinks champagne. In Dead Man Running, Madison wears black strips on the two sides of her cheeks. She has a grass stain on the right side of her top and wears the same golden necklace with the design of a butterfly in the middle. In this very case, it is revealed that Madison eats spicy food and drinks sports drinks. In The Devil's Playground, Madison wears a large white hat, a pink dress with polka dots, and the same necklace that she wore in her previous appearances. In this very case, she tells the team that she knows how to ride a horse. In Spring Break Massacre, Madison wears a pink swimsuit and has a bite mark on her right shoulder. Around her neck, she wears the same old golden necklace. Role in Case(s) Madison was the president of Psi Sigma Gamma sorority and the head cheerleader of the Grimsborough Quails, a University football team. In Murder on Campus, after a college student named Rani Goshwalla was found murdered in the college grounds tied up in a bikini, Madison was interrogated since she was the president of Psi Sigma Gamma, the sorority that the victim wanted to join. She told the team that it was a tragedy and that she really wanted Rani to become a part of their sorority. She also said that Rani rocked "that whole Indian thing" way better than Misha Goshwalla, the victim's older sister. When asked if Misha was a Psi Sigma Gamma, Madison answered that she was. She then said that Misha had been temporarily suspended since the previous week for breaking the house rules after drinking too much champagne. When questioned if Psi Sigma Gamma had a party last night for the first-year rushees, Madison replied and said that there wasn't any party that she had heard of, and as their president, she would know if there was one. Later, the team found Rani's cell phone which was locked. After unlocking the phone, they gave it to Alex, who analyzed Rani's call history and discovered that she had called an anti-hazing hotline very late the previous night to report an illegal hazing. The victim had hung up the call but Alex had still managed to trace the call and confirmed that it had come from inside the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority house. The team went to ask the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority's president, Madison about it. She answered that there wasn't any hazing that had taken place the previous night and that all of them were just having a bikini party in which they had a bit of fun by writing on the rushees with permanent markers. When asked if any drinking was involved, Madison admitted that there was, but told the team that she had made sure nobody under 21 drank. She then concluded that Rani was at the party but she had left with all the others. Madison re-appeared in Dead Man Running, when it was discovered that she was the victim, Troy Takiguchi's girlfriend and that she was the head cheerleader of the Grimsborough Quails, a University football team in which Troy was the star quarterback. Madison was deeply saddened by her boyfriend's death and told the team that they had started dating after the last match of the football season the previous year. She also said that football was everything for the victim and that the worst thing was that the couple were supposed to go the University Prom Ball, but unfortunately, she was dateless now. It was later discovered that Madison and Troy had later broken up after Madison realized that the victim was cheating on her, and when she started a coversation with him about this, Troy got mad as if it was all Madison's fault. Madison again appeared in The Devil's Playground, when she was spoken to by the team after the death of Tom Blackwater, a Student in Grimsborough College. They found a bible which was revealed to be Madison's. She told them that she was an Amish girl but didn't want anyone to know that she was Amish because it would tarnish her reputation. She also didn't want the Amish finding out that she was a cheerleader at the University. Madison then returned to be interrogated by the team in Spring Break Massacre, after a springbreaker named Aaliyah Banks was half-eaten by piranhas and bled out. In The Rorschach Reaper, Madison won the University Prom Ball with Chad Baker, and as the celebration was about to ensue, her life ended when the tiara she wore exploded, spilling blood everywhere. Trivia *While Cathy King had two identities (and the same personality), Madison has two lives but with one identity, as an Amish and a university cheerleader. *While Madison was 5'0" (152cm) (The height shared by Julian Ramis and Ramona Stewart), she was later discovered to stand 5'6", perhaps it's possible that one of Madison's height figures was a mistake made by Pretty Simple (the ones responsible for developing Criminal Case). *In Marked for Death (Case #39), Madison is partially cited as one of the killer's profile says that the killer wears a "Vote for Madison" badge, campaigning for Madison becoming the Prom Queen. *Although Madison, Catherine King, James Savage, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene, Tess Goodwin, and Margaret Littlewood appeared as suspects in four cases, Madison was found innocent at the climax of those cases like Catherine and James, but she was slain in The Rorschach Reaper. *Madison made more live appearances (She had 4 appearances) as a suspect than any other district victims-to-date. In contrast, Rachel Priest made 3 appearances as a suspect, while Salvador Cordero and Molly Robinson made only 1 appearance as suspects. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32) *Dead Man Running (Case #34) *The Devil's Playground (Case #36) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) MS2.png|Madison, as she appears in Murder on Campus Case 34 Madison2.png|Madison, as she appears in Dead Man Running. 971557 394689703965172 235998982 n.jpg|Madison, as she appears in The Devil's Playground. 153px-MS.jpg|Madison as she appears in Spring Break Massacre. OG_SUS_32_605.jpg OG_SUS_34_604.jpg OG_SUS_36_602.jpg OG_SUS_38_601.jpg Madison_Springer_2.png|Madison, as the Prom Queen. Madisonspringer.png|Madison as she appears in The Rorschach Reaper Madisonbodybag 0.png|Madison's Body Tessjail.png|Tess Goodwin, Madison's killer. 41-1.png 41-2.png|Madison and Chad Case preview 41.jpg|Madison Springer Category:Suspects Category:Victims